


Tired

by tinktheloser



Series: Percy Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinktheloser/pseuds/tinktheloser
Summary: A favor for Meredith is stressful, and Fenris sees the darker thoughts it brings out of Hawke





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little snippet i had floating in my head after doing meredith's quest.

Fenris followed after Hawke as she stalked out of the Gallows, her shoulders tense and her face taut. He didn’t blame her. Speaking with Knight Commander Meredith had that effect on people. Particularly on Hawke, it seemed.

Aveline and Varric both hung back, keeping any remarks they might have to themselves. Fenris had been surprised when Aveline had spoken up along with Hawke, but appreciated the stable, unbiased support she gave.

He, on the other hand, was cursing both Hawke and himself. Hawke for even bothering to speak as she did toward Meredith, and himself for his snap against her words.

“The blame for the actions of these mages can be easily laid at your feet,” Hawke had sneered at the exasperated Knight Commander.

Fenris, tired, aching, and frightened for what Meredith might do to Hawke, had fallen back to his old habits and snapped, “Are you really not going to hold these mages accountable for their crimes?”

Hawke’s reaction was subtle, and she didn’t even look his way, but he had seen her jaw tighten and her throat constrict.

Maybe he could understand, on an objective level, why Hawke was angry. But two mages, powerful ones at that, had just tried to kill her the night before. A demon influenced woman that quickly turned into an abomination, and a delusional elf that was desperate to show off his damned blood magic. And Hawke was placing the blame on the Templars, who hadn’t even raised their swords to her?

Still, perhaps he should apologize.

Varric split for Lowtown, and when they reached Hawke’s estate, Aveline set off for the barracks with a quiet farewell and a squeeze to Hawke’s shoulder. When she was gone and Hawke was approaching the door, Fenris hesitated.

Hawke looked over her shoulder, her hand on the knob. “Drink?” she said, tiredly.

Fenris released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and nodded.

When they emerged in the common area, Bean barked a greeting and butted Fenris’ thigh for a scratch on the head, which Fenris obliged. Bodahn was listing off the happenings of the day while Hawke had been gone, which she appeared to be only half listening to, responding with soft hm’s and is that so? as she shouldered off her staff and laid her gear by her desk. There was a spot for his gear as well, including a rack to rest his sword upon. Orana announced from the kitchen that tea would be ready in a moment.

Hawke shuffled up the stairs to her bedroom, and Fenris followed. She kicked off her boots as he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

She sat on the bed, heavily, all the tension suddenly releasing as though it had drained from her feet. He made to follow her, an apology on his tongue, when she beat him to it.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Fenris blinked. “For?”

“For losing my temper in the Gallows,” Hawke replied, letting her head fall back. “It was probably stupid to say something like that to Knight Commander McBatty.”

He wanted to scoff. Any temper she might have had been tightly reined in, despite the slip of tongue. But he was silent for a moment, thoughtful, before he moved to sit next to her.

“Why did you, if I might ask?” Fenris said as he settled his weight on the mattress.

Hawke glanced at him. He let himself absorb her features, basking in a moment he doesn’t often see. She wasn’t lacing her words with the usual bite or hiding behind a sly grin. Instead, she was allowing him to see her bared, vulnerable, and tired.

“I was furious,” she confessed. “Evelina had only wanted to protect children, but instead was treated like a criminal. Huon had been chained and imprisoned long before he’d thought to resort to blood magic.”

She sighed and hung her head. “I know that killing them was the only thing I could do, and that they were responsible for their own actions, I get it, I do. I just—”

Then she was pressing a hand to her face.

Ah.

“It’s not your fault,” Fenris murmured.

“Hmph, I seem to recall stabbing Huon with my staff, and setting Evelina on fire.”

Fenris shook his head and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I apologize for snapping at you,” he told her.

“You were probably right to.”

“Even so, I shouldn’t have.”

“Can I ask why you did?”

He shrugged. It was a fair question. “I was tired, bruised, and irritated from the fights.”

Hawke shifted to give him a look, to which he sighed in response.

“And I am afraid of what Meredith might do should she lose her patience with you,” he relented, running his hand across her shoulder. “So yes, perhaps having a spat with the Knight Commander, who has the power to throw you in the Circle and make you Tranquil, wasn’t the best idea.”

Hawke was quiet for a moment. Then, so soft he thought she didn’t intend on saying it aloud, she spoke, “Maybe it’d be easier if I was Tranquil.”

Fenris tightened his arm around her. “No.”

She bit her lip. “I’m sorry, that was—”

“Hawke, stop.”

She stilled, and he was moving to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his.

“Hawke, please look at me.”

She looked up, and his throat tightened as the wet sheen collecting in her eyes. He raised one hand and rested it on her jaw, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“You are not responsible for this city,” he murmured. “Every fight, every protest, every death—it’s not all on your head.”

She was staring at him, lips pursed with the barest of tremors.

“I’m so tired, Fenris,” she whispered.

Tired of fighting, tired of failing, tired of hurting. She didn’t say it aloud, but the thoughts almost appeared behind her eyes.

He laced his fingers in hers. “Then rest.”


End file.
